The Trouble With Love
by GamTav5EvaYo
Summary: Karkat Vantas is getting a late start at his new college. He gets "involved" with his roommate, John Egbert. They are young and in love, until Karkat thinks he isn't good enough. He runs away, throwing John for a loop. What lengths will John go to in order to get him back? Rated M for copious amounts of "riding the baloney pony". *hint*berny*hint*
1. Fuck this shit

**Hi! This is my first fic so i hope you like it. Please review so that I can improve things and make the story more enjoyable. So I'll shut up now and you can sit back, grab an ice cold faygo, and read.**

**John's POV**

As I walk to the main office I recap all of the bad things I've done this week. I can't think of anytime where I may have slipped up and gotten caught. Why am I worried? Maybe there's a good reason for getting called to the dean. Maybe I'm getting an award. I laugh at myself for even thinking that and a passing junior glares at me. I can't help but laugh a bit harder. I turn the corner down the hall towards the main entrance. I push open the glass door to the office and make my way down the small corridor to the dean's office. I open the heavy door and step in, letting it close behind me. I look around the familiar room. Same dark desk, same maroon chair, same bookshelf, same dean. The only thing that changed is the strange kid sitting in my chair. He has messy, black hair which falls in his eyes. There are faint dark circles under his eyes. His red eyes. I've never seen anyone with real red eyes. What the hell is up with this kid? He looks irritated.

"Ah, John. I'm glad you're here!" says Dean Anderson.

"Did I have a choice?" I reply. "Why _am_ I here?"

"This is Karkat. He is a new student here," he says, not answering my question at all.

"And this concerns me..." I ask again "...How?"

"You are going to mentor him," he answers. "Show him around, help him out, be his friend! He'll also be your new roommate."

God damn it. I was looking forward to going through at least the first semester without a roommate. Karkat rolls his strange red eyes. He obviously doesn't want to be here, and neither do I, but we both know we're not getting out of it. And that is how I end up having to show him around, help him out,_ be his friend._

At first we don't talk much, and trust me, I'm ok with that.

"So," I say, sick of the silence. "Why did you change schools?"

He ignores my question. I roll my eyes. Who the hell does he think he is?

"Look, I know you don't want to be here, and trust me, neither do I, but we have to, so why not just accept it?" I snap.

He looks surprised. And kind of, well, amused. "I didn't change, fuckass. I'm just getting a late start."

"Oh, cool," is all I can manage. His voice is not high pitched, but not low either, kind of just in the middle. It's quite enticing, even though I am not a homosexual. After classes, we go back to our dorm. We stay on our own sides of the room for a while. We get sick of studying and start to play video games. I go to make some popcorn.

I don't pay attention to where I'm going and I trip over some cords as I re-enter the room. Karkat jumps up and grabs me before I hit the ground. Popcorn goes everywhere and Karkat has his arms around my waist. He looks at me with those red eyes. I look up at him with my blue ones.

"You okay?" he asks, still holding me.

"Uh," I stutter. "Y-yeah." I blush hard. He helps me back to my feet. He slowly pulls his arms from my waist. I turn away, attempting to hide my red face. Karkat brings his hand to my chin and turns my face towards his. He slowly removes my glasses.

"Karkat, I'm not a homosexual!" I say, trying to convince myself more than him.

"Me neither," he whispers, before pressing his lips firmly against mine. He wraps his arms around my waist again. I lean into the kiss, trying to stay upright. He slowly pulls off my shirt and then his own.

We climb into my bed and he straddles me, holding my hands above my head and kissing me messily. His hand finds it's way to the growing bulge in my jeans and my hips buck up in delight. He pulls away, walks over to his bedside table, and pulls out a small bottle of lube. My heart races. How can I be enjoying this so much? I am not a homosexual! He finds the button to my pants and undoes it. He pulls off my jeans and then slips out of his own as well. He slides down his boxers and applies a generous amount of lube to both his member and my entrance. he repositioned himself over me and slowly started to insert his dick into me.

"You ok, fuckass?" he asks.

"Y-yeah," I manage. I've gotten used to him calling me fuckass. He inches all the way in and leans down, kissing me hard. I grow accustomed to the alien feeling and moan into the kiss. He begins to move in and out and I move to meet his thrusts. This is the best feeling in the world and I never want it to stop. He moves faster and harder.

"I'm close!" he exclaims. I can't speak so I only nod. He pulls out and his cum spills over my stomach. This puts me over the edge and mine mixes with his. He rolls over to lay next to me. He reaches down to the ground and picks up a towel. he wipes my stomach clean and kisses me once again.

"Maybe I am a homosexual after all," I smile and kiss back. We drift off cuddling.

**So yeah, thats the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon, don't worry;)**


	2. Love is overrated

**Hello world! Here's the second chapter, enjoy!**

**Karkat's POV**

**Two Months Later**

We have been messing around for two months now. We never made it official, but we are dating. And I love it. The only problem is, I don't deserve him. He deserves much better than me. I seem like I'm all serious, but inside I'm a wreck. A god damn wreck. I'm terrified that John will leave me.

"Uh, Karkat? I, uh, I have something to tell you," John stutters. Oh God, I knew it. He's dumping me.

"What, fuckass?" I ask, putting on my usual angry expression.

"I-I love you," he says. I nearly choke on my cheerios. "Oh, uh, nevermind, I was- I was kidding..."

"No, don't say that! I was surprised, thats all." I say, and it's one of those rare occasions where I smile. "I love you too, fuckass." He jumps on me, causing me to lose my balance. We fall to the floor, him on top of me. He leans down and kisses me. We make out for a while before we have to go to class. We haven't told anyone about us, and I don't think we will for a while. Thats alright, the only two who need to know are us. People can mind their own fucking business.

I went to class and I couldn't focus. We had just said I love you for the first time, though I still can't shake the feeling that he's going to drop me, ball me up and throw me away like an empty bag of doritos. And it kills me. You see, the trouble with love is that there's always doubt. I love him, I really fucking do. I just feel like I'm not worth it. I can't take it anymore.

Class ends and I go back to the dorm. John's MIA, though he left a note on the table.

"Hey babe, I went out to. I should be back by three-thirty. I'll call you later. Love, John"

Theres that one word again, love. Ugh why does one fucking word have so much meaning to it? I wish I could just leave. Run away and never look back. I could just pack up and go somewhere, ditch college and go to, to, fuck I don't know. Peru! Who the fuck cares? Not me.

"Karkat?" John calls from the front door.

"Yeah, over here," I reply, distracted.

"What's up, babe?"

"Uh, watching TV."

"Oh, anything good?"

"I guess."

"Not too good I hope." He comes over and sits on my lap, pressing his lips against mine. God damn it, Egbert, why do you have you be so fucking sexy? I go with it for a second, kissing him back.

"No, stop," I say, pushing him over so he's sitting next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asks, furrowing his brow.

"I'm not in the mood. And I like this movie."

"Babe?"

"What?"

"This is Saw IV."

I turn to the TV to see a person super-glued to the seat of a car, ripping their own skin off. "UGHH," I cry, hugging John close. I immediately release him, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. "I'm tired." I stand up.

"Aww," John complains. "It's only six-thirty, Kar!"

"I had a long day," I walk to the bedroom and climb into my bed, which I haven't slept in the whole time we've lived here.

John walks in a few minutes later. "Hey, did you e-" he stops talking when he sees me in my bed. "What are you doing?"

I turn to face him. "Trying to sleep."

"We always sleep in my bed."

"Well, not tonight, okay?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I just don't wanna."

"Well, okay, I'm making something to eat, want anything?"

"No," I say, turning back to face the wall.

I don't hear anything for a moment, but I can tell he's upset. He walks out of the room and back into the kitchen area.

He comes back in after an hour and climbs in my bed with me.

"Not tonight," I say, trying not to give in.

"Um, yeah, alright," he replies, slowly climbing back out. He gets into his own bed, turning the light off along the way. I can hear him sniffling. Fuck, I made him cry. I try to ignore his whimpers and I eventually drift off.

**Aw, poor John. Well, thanks for reading, bye!**


	3. Can't take it anymore

**Well, that chapter was boring. Bernadette. Bernadette go away. She broke up with you. You two are over now leave her alone. Moving on...**

**Karkat's POV**

I precariously walk to the main building. I know that if I do this, there is no turning back, not that anyone will care when I'm gone. I already have all of my things packed, I just have to drop out and never turn back.

**John's POV**

I walk into the dorm ready to surprise Karkat. I took the day off of work so that I could spend time with Karkat. He's been so, well, mean lately.

"Kar?" I call as I walk in the door, dropping my keys on the table. I make my way to the bedroom. Maybe he's sleeping? I turn the corner and see... Bags? All of his things are packed up as if he's going somewhere. _Going somewhere. _Where could he possibly be going such short notice? I walk over and pull one of his drawers open. _Empty. _A tear drop hits the bottom of the wooden drawer and I reach up to feel my eye. I didn't even realize I was crying. Before I can stop tears begin flooding from my eyes. I can't take all of this shit.

**Karkat's POV (Bernadette if you are still here I'm gonna be so pissed.)**

That took a lot longer than expected. Hopefully John hasn't come home yet. I need to get the fuck out while I still can. I walk inside and see John's keys. _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. _I run to the bedroom do see John sitting with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. He looks up at me with a tear streaked face.

"A-are you leaving me?" he asks through his tears.

I run over, grabbing him and pulling him close. "It was a mistake, John. I'm not going anywhere."

He looks up and kisses me hard, not hesitating for a second. He pulls away for a second to climb on my lap. He kisses me desperately. He pushes me back so I'm lying on the bed, but not before pulling my shirt off. He kisses a trail down to my belly button and begins to undo my pants. He yanks them down, taking my boxers with them. I cringe at the sudden rush of cold air.

"Hey, no, I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do." I reassure him.

"B-but I want to." he replies.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, okay, I guess."

He proceeds to wrap his hand around my somewhat hard shaft and begins to pump. He licks a stripe up my dick and proceeds to frantically wrap his mouth around my head. He bobs his head up and down quickly a few times before taking all of me in his mouth then coming off with a slight pop. He looks up at me and bites his lip. I sit up and place both hands on his face, pulling him in for a kiss. He stands up and sits down on my lap. He kisses me desperately and claws at my back. He pushes me down on the bed and straddles my stomach, leaning down and kissing me.

He stands up to get out of his jeans and I reach over to my bedside table for lube. He takes the small, almost empty bottle and positions himself over me. He squirts a fair amount out of the bottle and slicks it over my length. He smoothes it all over, making sure to coat it completely, before tossing the bottle to the side and positioning himself over me. He slowly slides it inside of him, and my hips buck up in pleasure, forcing it the rest of the way in.

"Ah," John squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh, I'm sorry! are you alight?"

"Y-yeah," He said, clenching his teeth. "Just give me a second."

"Okay," I said, trying my best to keep still. It's probably been a month since we've had sex, so I can understand that he's having some pain.

"I'm ready," John says, beginning to move up slowly. He grows accustomed to the feeling once again and begins to move faster and more frantically.

"I'm close," I tell him, unsure of how much longer I can hold out.

"Y-yeah, me too," he breathes.

He keeps making adorable little noises as he rides me. He scrunches his face and moans. I wrap my hand around his dick and pump and the noises become more and more desperate. I can't take it anymore and I cum inside of him. shortly after he cums on my stomach and collapses next to me. I wrap my arms around him. We stay like this for a while. And it is perfect, yet not perfect at all. Everything seems okay, but nothing is fixed.

After a while John drifts off in my arms. I carefully and very slowly slip out of the bed. I go to my jacket and pull a folded up envelope out of the pocket. I stand there, gripping it with both hands and watching John sleep. He is so perfect in every way. He make little noises when he sleeps. He sucks his thumb a little and it is the cutest thing. A tear falls from my eye and i wipe it away. I walk over to the bed, place the note on the pillow and kiss John on the forehead. I gather my luggage and I make my way down to the parking lot before I completely lose it. I cry harder than I've ever cried. I can't get control of myself and I sit in my car for half an hour just sobbing, crying my eyes out. I finally pull myself together enough to begin to drive. I don't know where I'm going. I don't really give a fuck where I'm going. _I just need to fucking go. _

**I hope you liked it. Bernadette if you read it I hake you and I'm gonna murder you in your sleep, k?I know where you live and where you keep your spare key, don't fuck with me;) To everyone else, Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed and you should totally give suggestions for where Karkat should run away to! Trigger warnings for the next few chapters maybe? I just don't want Kankri after my ass if ya know what I mean *LE WONK* Bye kids, run along now! See you soon with the next chapter! XX**


	4. An apology

So I was planning on finishing the next chapter today but when I opened the file it got deleted because I'm a dumbass. I'm sorry But now I have to rewrite the entire chapter and I'll try my best to get it up within the next few days. Bear with me. Thanks xx


End file.
